Velsa Shigake, The Emperor of the Moon
Velsa is the Sexta Espada and once claimed Emperor of the Moon. He was released from the grasp of Guerra, his soul being physically altered in the process. His aspect of death is Corruption. Appearance Velsa stands at about 6'9, He is relatively pale, but toned for his size. He has deep blue eyes with long messy black hair. He wears a modified body armor. He has a large black cloak that wraps around his chest and down his back. It appears tattered and worn down. He wears a sleeveless shirt that comes to a collar around his neck; along with this he wears two sleeve-like armguards. He wears the bottoms of a standard black robe, but with a golden trim and it is held around his waste with an old leather belt. Personality, Zanpakuto, andStats/Perks. Velsa is a wise and experienced combatant. He tends to speak his piece, and understands situations to very deep extents. His sense of humor is harsh and distasteful to most. Velsa was once the Emperor of the Moon in his human life; also known as the Corrupted Ruler. His rule was abrubtly ended when he was assassinated by a shinigami captain. This being one of the only memories he holds, his hatred for shinigami is extreme. He holds a firm belief in working together with his kin to reach their ultimate goals. Velsa takes great interest and pleasure in the rain, and by exerting his reiatsu to certain extents, he can provoke the rain; it is still unsure as to why, he says it is due to his brithright. He is always willing to lead the charge when needed to. He is renowed to have an unparelled level of communication with his zanpakuto. Zanpakuto Guardameta Eterno: ''Velsa's zanpakuto is his most cherished object, his bond with it is unparralleled by any arrancar in the entirety of Hueco Mundo. It initially takes the form of a long black katana with a gold and black handle. The blade is slightly serrated, making it easier to cut with. Resurreccion '''Upon Release: '''Agrietar, Guardameta Eterno: '''Velsa extends his zanpakuto in front of him and drops it, it breaks apart into a red reiatsu and surrounds his body. In a flash it begins raining violently and he re-emerges as a larger and stronger figure, tanner and more toned. His hair is now longer and white, while his face is covered with a full helmet. His mask turns into four horns which project out of the helmet. He has a battle-worn plate armor with chains wrapped around his chest, running up his arm. Connected to the chain is his zanpakuto, now a naginata, that he holds in one hand. From his waste is a red cloak that has a marking similar to one of power. His very strikes resonate fire due to the power in his strikes. Throughout his resurreccion it rains. Abilities 'Resurreccion Abilities'' Ability 1: Renacido Corrupción (Reborn Corruption): '''Upon taking serious damage or using a mass amount of energy, Velsa allows corruption to take root. His body begins to pulsate with a burning red reiatsu and courses throughout his veins. In almost an instant his condition is improved tremendously, allowing him to fight at full strength once more as well as healing his wounds. Even after the end of this ability, his veins and eyes glow a burning orange for the duration of the battle. (Mastered Ability, Advanced Healing: 37 points) '''Ability 2: Auge Explosión (Boom Blast): '''By utilizing his speed and seijuu, Velsa channels a portion of his energy into his blade, due to this, his zanpakuto appears to be breathing, moving on its own. The air around it begins burning and crackling with reiatsu. In a sweeping motion he releases a large cannon-like blast that cancels out sound with a large boom; breaking the sound barrier as it launches towards its target. Upon impact it explodes in a large blast, however still silent due to the resonating effect of the initial firing blast. (Above Average Ability, Basic Attack: 10 points) '''Ability 3: Emperador del Poder (Emperor's Might): '''By exerting a large amount of force, Velsa sonidos close to an enemy and by planting his foot and following a spinning motion he attempts to leave a large gash with a diagonal slash of his zanpakuto. The slash resonates a color similar to Velsa's reiatsu, a burning orange. This is designed to incorporate his true strength into one strike, being one of his most powerful melee attacks in combat. (Expert Ability, Basic Attack: 18 points.) Cero Velsa fires his cero from his palms. His normal cero color is black. '''Usable Abilities: Bala, Cero, Gran Rey Cero Usable Techniques: Pesquisa, Garganta Stats Class/level: HAN: 16 REI: 12 (+2 in res) HAK: 1 SEI: 17 (+2 in res) BUK: 21 (+2 in res.) HOH: 21 (+2 in res) Points Earned: 9 Total points: 88 Category:Espada Category:Arrancar